


Taste Every Inch Of You

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the prompt sevin + rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Every Inch Of You

Sam kissed his way up the inside of Kevin’s thighs, teeth peaking out to nip at the juncture of his hip. Soft, dark curls tickled the corner of his mouth as he made his way toward the center. He nuzzled the base of Kevin’s shaft, his balls and then lower still to his perineum. Above him Kevin gasped, a smirk pulling one corner of Sam’s mouth.

“S-Sam?” He was panting, sweaty skin glistening in the poor lighting of the boat’s main room. Sam smiled up to him, lower half of his face hidden by sensitive skin. “What’re you?” It didn’t take more than Sam blowing softly against his hole for the prophet to catch on. “But, that’s—”

“Dirty?” Sam quirked a brow and used his fingers to spread Kevin apart a little wider, planting a soft kiss on his tight opening. “Right, because you riding me last night wasn’t.” His tone was amused and his his smirk turned to a feral grin as Kevin blushed. Another kiss was laid against his skin. “Just trust me, you’ll like this.”

Kevin relaxed, tense outlines of the muscles in his legs slipping away under the sheath of smooth, golden skin. Sam pressed forward and let his tongue drag slowly across the furled ring of muscle. He closed his eyes and went to work, drinking in every sigh and broken moan as a hand tangled in his hair and the legs at either side of him spread wider.

He moaned as Kevin relaxed, his tongue dipping inside and swirling around. At this point he was sure the boy had figured out this was why their earlier shower had been so thorough. One of Kevin’s hands reached down to wrap around his dick and Sam reached up to swat it away. The pained whimper he heard in response was honey-sweet and only made his tongue more insistent.

His fingers joined in only a moment later, spit coating everything so thickly he was pretty sure it looked like he’d drooled all over himself. Kevin was whining and begging above his head. “Sa-am, please, I ne-need to come, please, Sam.”

When his fingers found Kevin’s prostate he thought that maybe he was going to lose a small handful of hair. This time when Kevin reached down Sam didn’t stop him. Slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, moving so quickly the motions were almost blurred. Sam tilted his head to keep out of the way of Kevin’s knuckles. His tongue was getting tired, but it was only a scant few seconds before Kevin’s back arched, a long shout punched from him as his thighs trembled and he spilled across his chest and stomach.

Sam pulled his tongue and finger free, looming over him and waiting for a kiss. Kevin opened one eye and groaned pitifully. “Not until you brush your teeth.” Sam laughed, head falling to rest on Kevin’s shoulder. He placed a kiss on the other man’s collar bone and padded off to the bathroom for his tooth brush.


End file.
